Geronga
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Max. He appeared in episode 29, "Why Monsters Appear".http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20060114/20060114_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Geronga's profile in "Ultraman Max" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Max' Back in 1964, a film crew was shooting a production for a TV series known as "Ultra Q" (originally known as "Unbalance") when one of its crew members goes missing in an abandoned tunnel. Upon entering the tunnel to look for said crew member, they found him with his leg badly injured and in need of medical attention. Suddenly while tending to the man, the crew was then confronted by Geronga (who at the time was much smaller but no less dangerous) in the tunnel who attacked them! The three actors of the TV show bravely stood up to the monster by fending it off with their equipment when at one point during the fray, one of them struck Geronga's right fang, breaking it off. Injured and hurting, Geronga burrowed away in the hurry, forcing the actors and the crew to flee from the tunnel just before it could cave in on them. 40 years later in the present day, Geronga, now having grown much more bigger, surfaced in the heart of Shibuya and proceeded to rampage. Luckily, DASH was called into action and they began firing on Geronga with their weapons, goading the monster into following them into Yoyogi Park in order to finish him off there. Despite being lead into the park and DASH no longer needing to hold back, Geronga still put up a tough fight, and at one point he hit Kaito and Mizuki's DASH Bird with his flames, forcing them to land. As Kaito and Mizuki split up to attack the monster separately, Kaito took the opportunity to transform into Ultraman Max to battle Geronga himself. The battle seemed to be in favor of Max at first, but Geronga eventually became hostile and began attacking Max back. At one point, Geronga leaped onto Max, pinning him down and tried to finish the Ultra off with his flames. Max however pulled out a Max Blade and sliced off Geronga's remaining fang. Geronga stumbled back in pain and slunk to the ground, hurt and crying now that both of his fangs were gone. Max however, now feeling sympathetic for the monster and realizing it wasn't inherently evil, picked up Geronga and carried him off to the Okutama Mountains, where Geronga could sleep in peace. Weapons and Abilities * Flames: Geronga can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. * Burrowing: Being found underground, Geronga can burrow at high speeds. * Extraordinary Jumper: Despite his massive bulk, Geronga can launch himself high into the air. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Geronga is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo. Notes * Geronga was designed by Keiichi Sato, who designed him to closely resemble the monster, Neronga. * Ironically, Geronga's costume was later reused and heavily altered to become Neronga himself in the TV series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, as well as Magular in Never Ending Odyssey. Gallery Geronga behind-scenes.png|Behind-the-scenes still of the Geronga Suit. References Category:Ultraman Max Monsters